The Quest for a Better Life(rp)
Plot Everyone is devastated by the death of their Elite Member, Asonja the Hedgehog. Although his cause of death was unknown by some, the rest try to piece together what happened. As for Storm/Raven, she is on a different quest than to move on; she attempts to go back in time to where they first met to change the future. Storm gets to know the boy hedgehog to get a better understanding of his personality and what happened to the one that she knew. Will she succeed? Characters Raven the Panther / Storm The Fox Asonja the Hedgehog (Kid Version) Komerl "Aden" Hedgehog Act I The pink floating sphere of light swirled around Storm as it blinded her for a moment. When Storm opened her eyes, she was now in a dark city park, where it was already dusk. Storm shook her head. "I remember this place.. But it seems different somehow." She murmured. "Where to next?" She asked in curiousity. The sphere of light flew over to the young black hedgehog, who looked scared and worried by himself. They didnt know what to do or where to go. Storm cautiously walked over. "You okay there, little dude?" She said, crouching down so she was at his height. He jumped and yelped, dropping a knife. "I-I didnt do it! I sw-swear!" He covered his eyes, shaking a bit. "Er, hey, it's okay. Not accusing you of anything." Storm said. She put out her hand. "Fionna Rose Smth. Call me Fionna." She said grinnng. "F-Fionna?" The hedgehog sniffed and looked at her. "It's...nice to meet you..." A few tears were coming out like waterfalls at this point. He seemed heartbroken. Even the knife he had was questionable. What Storm noticed was the knife was the exact same that she stabbed "Asonja" with. "Hey, hey, don't cry. It's alright there, little dude." Storm said. She put her hands up. "Crying is like putting pudding in your hair at lunc- Er, sorry. Personal thought. Imma little wacko up here." She said, pointing at her head. "It's okay...Im trying not to cry...because...Robotnik...he..." He broke down again, cutting off his words. "You can tell me later if you want, you know." Storm said. She ruffled his hair. "No need to say it all now, if you don't want to." He blinked a few times at looked at her, he nodded and picked up his knife again. "O-okay...I'll tell you later I guess..." He sniffs again, wiping his nose with his trench coat sleeve that OBVIOUSLY looked too big for him. Storm's eyes glazed over when she glanced at the trench coat. She shook her head. "So, you have a place to stay, kid? It's getting dark.." "I used to...but I dont anymore..." He sniffed. "I want my Mommy and Daddy back..." He complained. A transparent Komerl watched them with a smile ready to help at any time. The kid hedgehog rubbed his eyes with his over-sized trench coat. He was also wearing a cross necklace that was also a little big on him. "Alright, c'mon kid. Let's go find you a hotel to stay in.." Storm said, and put her hand out. "My treat." She said, grinning. He smiled back, but was still a bit teary-eyed. "O-okay! Thank you!" He takes her hand nervously at first but he soon calmed down. Komerl then falls from a light blue Giant Ring. "Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" The boy looked up, yelped and moved out of the way. "GAH! IT'S RAINING PEOPLE!" Storm stiffened. "Hey kid? Er, go find us a hotel. I'll catch up in a minute.." She muttered. Quickly, she let go of his hand, and turned to face Komerl. He nodded and ran to a hotel, hating the fact that he had to leave her so soon. He was already getting accustomed to her kindness. "Ow. That freaking hurts!" Komerl said as he rubbed his head. Storm let out a deep sigh, and walked over to Komerl, extending a hand. "Come on and get up.. " she muttered. " I did something wrong and you hate me. But what did I do is the question..." Komerl thought to himself as he looked at Storm with an unreadable emotion as he stood up but turned his back towards her with his arms crossed an his eyes darkened a little. She stranglely reminded him of someone...his mother and Raven. Storm lashed her tail. "You're welcome..?" She said in confusion. After a few seconds, she turned around and sprinted off to find if Asonja has found hotel. As she searched for him, the more and more worried she got. It was almost as if Asonja vanished from existence with no trace. "Crap.. Leave him for a second and he's gone." Storm muttered. "Hey, Asonja!!" She shouted. "Where are you?!" Someone grabbed her hand and dragged her into the hotel lobby. It was Asonja, smiling up at her. "Hehe! Did I scare you?" "You bet, kid. Do you need me to pay?" She asked, looking around the fancy lobby. It seemed too clean for her almost. He shook his head, still smiling. "Nope! I got it ALL covered!" "Kid, you are rich." Storm muttered, surprised. "But anyways.. Why don't you go get some sleep? It's pretty late." She said, glancing out through the window at the road. He hugged himself for a moment looking away too. "I cant...I'm too afraid to go to sleep..." Storm looked down at him, not surprised oddly. "Well, it's okay. We can just play a board game or something." She said, lashing her tail. "N-no thanks..maybe tomorrow. I'll try to get some sleep..." He said sadly before walking off to his room. He looked at every corner even behind him toward Storm and ran out of sight. "Poor kid." Storm murmured. She didn't follow him, but instead walked out of the hotel doors on a walk. She wasn't necessarily a night owl, but at times like this, she was. A vague but a bit sad looking emotion was on her face as she walked. For a moment, she thought she saw a large robot mosquito near a corner but when she looked it was gone. The image seemed to have went in the direction of the hotel but was nowhere to be seen. Storm stopped abruptly. She knew that even if it was a hitch, it was a bad sign. Although she didn't see the "mosquito", she sprinted off back to the hotel in pursuit. When she got there, the lobby was already being overrun with many of the robots. There was a few people on the ground, cowering in fear. Storm stared in horror. Quickly, she got out her gun, but seemed frozen. She dropped it and ran in the direction Asonja had went, but was easily lost. So she abruptly stopped, and ran back into the lobby. She dived between the robots and the people to grab her gun. "Get down!" She shouted, even though some were already on the floor. Storm immediately started firing at the robots as fast and as accurately as she could. Some noticed her and did as she said. The robots started gathering to her, but are easily being beaten by the bullets of her gun. Once she would run out of ammo, she took shelter on the 3rd floor, where Asonja was located. He happened to be outside of his room....smoking...?! (Oh heeeeeeeell naw x3) "Oh helllllll naw!" Storm grabbed his cigarette and crushed it. "Not for you!" She shouted. Quickly, she got out her grappling hook and shot it at a group of robots, and pulled them back. Once in the hook, she crushed them quickly. He yelped and stood back. "T-those robots! I knew they were following me!" He says, before hugging Storm's leg for a moment. "Okay, explain later ''about the robots, explain ''now about the smoking!" She muttered, and grabbed another mosquito with her hand. He grumbled for a moment, tossing his ENTIRE box of cigarettes away and crossed his arms. "Hmph." "Good boy." Storm grunted. Finally, she was able to grab and crush the rest of the robots, but it had wasted most of her energy. She panted heavily, and wiped her a bead of sweat off her forehead. As she was busy catching her breath, he quickly snagged the box and put it back in his pocket and stood there like nothing happened. "There could be more of them. I'm not really sure but Robotnik wouldnt give up to kill me..." "With a bunch of tiny little robot misquitos?" Storm said, looking up. "Er, if you don't mind me asking, why exactly does he want to kill you?" She said, her tail lashing back and forth. "Because...he hates us hedgehogs. And since I am one, I'm on his hitlist..." He says, quietly. "And the mosquitoes downstairs are way larger than those you just fought..." "I guess. But seriously, dude. I'm not going to let Robotnik kill you. It's not exactly what I'm here for, but- ... Well, I'll explain tomorrow. But please, try and get some sleep. If you can't or don't want to, that's your choice." Storm said in a vague tone. "I'll see you tomorrow.." She muttered, and walked away. "O...okay...B-be safe!" He says before going into his room; 365. He lays down on his bed and takes off his trench coat. "Who is she...?She looks a lot like my..." He shakes his head and groans. "Think about it later..." He muttered and went to bed. Meanwhile down in the lobby, there werent a lot of the robots left, but there was going to be more soon. Storm quickly finished them off, (I'm out of ideas for how she can finish these things off DX) and walked out of the doors. Although the city should have been awake and alive at night, it actually seemed eerie and silent. At least it was good for Storm as she walked on the sidewalk, thinking. Hours passed before her adrenaline started to fall down a steep cliff. She literally felt heavy and exhausted after beating the robots. Dawn was just arriving as well. Storm's eyelids started closing for more then four seconds each time she blinked. Since she was too far away from the hotel, she turned into an alley way, and slumped against the wall of it. The next time she woke up, it was the afternoon. The streets were soon alive and not as gloomy as last night. Storm quickly made her way out of the alley, her eyes still a bit heavy. She shook it off and sprinted back toward the hotel, to check if everything was alright. The lobby was under repair from last night's attack. Everyone seemed perfectly fine but Asonja was not in the lobby at all where he should be. "Please show up, please show up." Storm murmured. When he didn't, she walked to his room and knocked on the door, expecting he was probably in there if not in the lobby. After a while, Asonja answered it, looking like absolute hell. Of course, it smelled like cigarette smoke. "What is it...?" Storm glared at him. "And just what have you been doing up here?" She growled, and put her face near is as if examining it. He jumped a little and backed away. "Uhhh...n-nothing...?" Storm growled. "Give me five reasons I shouldn't smack you." She said, still glaring with harsh eyes. "Uhhh...I dont have that many reasons..." He says, backing away more and more. Storm smacked him. He gasped, and held his cheek in surprise. He then burst into tears and looked down. "I-I'm sorry..." Beads of sweat gathered on her face. "Anywho, Imma throw myself out of a window for child abuse.." She muttered, and walked off. "No dont...! I deserved it." He says, grabbing her leg. "I've been doing it ever since my parents died and I couldnt stop doing it..." "It's alright. You know I tricked you, right?" Storm said, looking down at him grinning. "You got a long way to go kid." He looked confused for a moment then he punches her leg. To her, it was like a feather. "You jerk! You scared the heck outta me..." Storm couldn't help herself but start laughing. "You'll thank me someday, kid." She said, still laughing a bit. "I've been thinking..." He says, changing the subject. "I saw you fight those robots from Robotnik and...I want to fight like you!" He says, his eyes gleaming a bit. Storm smiled. "Well then, Sir Knight, I'd be glad to take you on as an apprentice!" She said, her own eyes gleaming in joy. "R-really?! YAY!" He jumped up and hugged her. "This is awesome! We can beat bad guys up together!" "Sure can, kid." Storm murmured, ruffling his hair. "So, shall we start now?" She asked, an ear twitching.